


Mine

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere!Nora, its an AU of some sort?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: When Renpai doesn't notice her, Nora takes it a bit too far...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom, hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Basically an au where the world of Remnant is the same but the characters are a bit... twisted. Might make more stories in the same universe, but for now, have this.

6 friends sat around a table at a café, chatting over breakfast and coffee.

"I'm telling you, it happened!" Nora insisted, reaching for the nearly-empty syrup bottle to douse her fourth stack of pancakes.

"I saw it," Jaune added. "Biggest Ursa I've ever seen, too."

"Even bigger than the one you fought back at Forever Fall?" Weiss inquired, her tone revealing her doubt.

"Yes! Well, actually, maybe it wasn't the biggest, but it was still big!"

"It had a huge gaping maw, and thousands of giant spikes!" Nora ecstatically claimed between bites.

"Ok, now you're just pushing it."

"And it was at your parent's house?" Blake affirmed.

"Did it hurt them?" Yang asked.

"No no, they weren't home. Haven't been in a long time..." Nora trailed off, staring down at what was left of her pancakes for a few seconds before perking back up and taking another big bite.

"Why would an Ursa be attracted to your parents house? Especially if no one was there?" Ruby pondered, placing her now-empty coffee mug on the table and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Well, technically, Jaune and I were there. But I don't know!"

"Hey... where's Ren?" Ruby muttered, not finding him at the table.

"Dunno," Jaune said. "He hasn't been around lately."

"Well that's concerning," Blake murmured, shifting in her seat.

"I'm sure he's fine," Yang assured.

Nora let out a loud burp, pushing her empty plate back.

"Did he leave a note, or a message, or anything saying where he is or when he's coming back?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"No! Nothing! Three days ago, he just disappeared."

"That doesn't sound good..."

"He can take care of himself," Yang continued, leaning back in her chair. "I don't think we should be worrying too much yet. Has anyone tried messaging him?"

"Several times," Jaune confirmed, burying his head in his hands.

"How about search patrols? If he really is missing, then surely-"

"Already did that, they found nothing," Nora chimed in.

Weiss scoffed before returning to her food.

"Don't worry, Jaune," Ruby announced. "We'll help you find Ren!"

Jaune nodded with a small smile. "Thanks Ruby. I just..." He glanced at the two empty chairs at the table. "I don't want to lose another member of Team JNPR."

"You won't. We'll make sure of it."

 

 

The door opened with a creak and a bang, startling the man out of his fitful slumber. He heard the light footfalls of someone walking down the stairs. He sighed and braced himself for the confrontation.

"Wakey wakey!" A cheerful voice called, their words echoing through the room.

The door slammed shut. The man lifted his head, spotting the outline of his captor as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you ready for today's lessons?"

He scowled at his captor, barely making out their aqua eyes in the dim lighting.

"This isn't funny, Nora."

The redhead giggled, bringing her face within inches of her victim's.

"Silly Ren! This isn't supposed to be a joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment (or a kudos if your really liked it)! Next chapter should be a bit longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
